


Hentai reviews

by Sleep_deprivedGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dating, F/M, Hentai, Other, Reviews, Sex Talk, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_deprivedGay/pseuds/Sleep_deprivedGay
Summary: I’m reviewing hentai and giving you my honest opinion so bulk up cuz I’m always horny and have WAY TO MUCH time on my handsThis includes fanfic and videos. Any anime any ship is welcome.Things to add before I write this. I have a vagina so these are going to be seen through the leans of someone who is female presenting.  Recommend me some to read
Kudos: 1





	1. RULES

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please comment some hentai and fanfics you would like me to review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules

hello my name is Rae and I’m going to lay down some ground rules or how things are going to work.

  * I review all types and I mean all types except
  * forced pregnancy
  * Loli or shota
  * if they look like they are not even in their double digits don’t think about it



  * if it’s fucked please tell me although I will read it I will like to know what I am getting into 
  * if it’s racist in anyway don’t show me it 



How I review 

I will rate them out of ten 

Plot, :if there is actually a plot not just boobs. If their is a motive and a great execution of said plot and there is CLEAR end.   
  


Anatomy: if the bottom is twisted like a pretzel i am taking off points because I do not need to see a human contortionist in hentai. Or if the more feminine partner has monster huge fucking knockers and a waist the size of my pinky I’m talking points off.   
  


Sex: Did both parties nut? Did it look good how long did it last and do I want to trade places with the MC. If I determine sex was trash I will take of two points cuz they had one job.   
  


Setting : where did they have sex and where there other people watching. If it’s in the bedroom I will judge the state of the room after sex 

Dicks: I will judge the size and girth of the dick. If it it was a quick shot and how much cum it produces and of course stamina. And the state if left the parter This is hentai it’s porn I’m not talking about real life so don’t get hurt. 

Vagina or ass: I will judge the look, how much a beating can it take, how much cum can it hold. The wetness and tightness. This one is more performance based then looks. 

Ship: do I ship the couple im not necessarily going to take off point but imma bitch about it. 

Language: I can understand French but not read or write. And I speak English preferably a hentai in English would be nice but if in another language that's cool   
. 

Chapters   
  


Some chapters will have more then one hentai, fanfic or video review in them but for the longer one's I see will have a chapter just for them. I will list the trigger warnings at the top and kinks if you don't like them skip chapters. 


	2. Futari no Aishou ~Osananajimi to Nettori Icha Love 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s straight 
> 
> Tw sex ,cunnilingus, virgin

So Futari no Aishou ~Osananajimi to Nettori Icha Love 1~ is a cute hentai, It is a lil long with 82 pages. Our protagonist is by my understanding “You”, He is only referred to as You-Chan. His partner is a beautiful woman named Reina. After our mc confessed to Reina to celebrate them now going out she took You’s virginity. But it’s been two months and they have yet to have sex again, today is the day that that changes

Plot: the plot is simple and easy to understand. Our Protagonist has a girlfriend that he wants to have sex with, then they have sex. I can’t expect much put I love his determination to make his girlfriend feel good. He is a horny college student but he is conscious that sex is something you do WITH someone not TO someone and I appreciate that. He ate her out like it was his last meal as he should. 

Anatomy: There is a couple very intense scenes where he is desperately trying to hold his nut where pulled her up to meet his hips while he was on his knees. Essentially, the only part of her body touching the bed was her head and the upper part of her shoulder. I mean it's possible it just does not look comfy. So Ill give it a pass

Sex: it was amazing his foreplay was done until she came. Although he had a condom, he went in raw before he put it on I thought that was odd but nonetheless he still put it on. It was intense and messy and he is a absolutely simp and it’s so cute. Not everything is graceful sometimes it’s awkward and that’s ok. He is shy and unsure of himself and that’s a aspect we don’t see in porn. They are always sure that they made their partners cum but when we see someone who is desperate to make his girl feel good and think of her before himself it makes me not wanna give up on men.   


Setting: it’s nothing out of the ordinary, a bedroom. And that not bad at all but it’s nothing special. But the thing is the sate of the bed after they were done. It was wet at sticky and the mess they made was beautiful. 

Dick: before I start talking about his dick, he is SO much hotter without his glasses but it’s like not he chooses to be blind. Now compared to other dicks I have seen his is slightly above average. But his technique is what separate him form other. He is showing actually effort to make his girl cum, unlike other where they just stick their dick in and she creaming already. His dick it self is sexy and cute at the same time. It’s Proportionate to his body and it is the same color as his skin. I have see In hentai that the dick is a whole different color then their body so it’s nice seeing a matching set.He did a amazing job for someone who has only had sex once’s before   
  


vagina: She is so pretty and so is her pussy, it’s has hair and it looks so soft and the definition of WAP. I mean she took the dick with grace and elegance that I aspire to be. Now because this was taken form the the mans POV . I can’t tell you more then what I saw and I saw pure perfection.   
  


Ship:I do ship this couple they are so sweet together I would actually watch and read fanfic about them again there is not much to say about their relationship, I would like to see more of them but this was nice. 

Summary so I would score this a 6/10 because this is nice and just that. Just because this is hentai does not mean you get to hold it to less of a standard. Now 6 score is not bad and I do recommend it but I do not think it is a anything higher than a 6 worthy. I did were It needed to do and that’s it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you end up wanting to read this you can find it on nhentai And if think I should add a TW please tell me thank you for reading enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> For only websites I use  
> Hentai2read  
> Hentainexus  
> HentaiFox  
> Hentai Gallery


End file.
